


Impersonation

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mars has a terrible plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impersonation

**Author's Note:**

> For the Eerie Advent calender. Prompt was "Keeping up with the Presleys"

"This is a terrible plan," Marshall said for the thousandth time.

"It's your plan," Dash retorted.

"It's still a terrible plan! Aren't you supposed to tell me when my plans are horrible so we don't wind up actually carrying them out?"

"I thought I was supposed to keep my mouth shut so I could laugh at you when it blew up in your face."

Mars narrowed his eyes. "How's that working out for you?" he asked.

Dash glared. Shrugged. Huffed. Tugged at his sequined jacket. "Fine," he said. "Sorry I didn't tell you posing as Elvis impersonators to try and flush out our alien guests was a terrible idea."

Mars peeked out from behind the curtain at the swelling crowd in the World O'Stuff. "We could still back out," he said.

But that was when Simon's voice, carried over Radford's bizarre sound system, rang out. "Ladies and Gentlemen, neither and both, I present to you Eerie's first ever Elvis Impersonation Contest!"

Marshall groaned.

In the front row, Mr. Presley who lived on Marshall's paper route was clapping with the most enthusiasm.

"You know we have to impress that guy, right?" Dash asked.

Mars nodded. "What do you think happens if we don't?"

Dash met his gaze. "How about we don't find out, Slick?"

Radford appeared, ushering them towards their entrances.

This was a terrible idea.


End file.
